End of the multiverse
by carmona246
Summary: Godlike fic. spread through out multiple universes. if you have any recommendation to a verse you would like please let me know.
**Normal POV**

Both Naruto and Sasuke were shocked at the turn of events Madara was betrayed by black zetsu. Now Kaguya was free from her prison. Kaguya was a pale-skinned women with delicate features she had extremely long, sweeping white hair that touched the ground. Most noticeable were two brown horns which stuck out from her head. Kaguya possessed the byakugan, and also had a third eye in the center of her forehead. Her eyebrows were cut very short and wore a red shade of lipstick on her lips and a dark shade of nail polish on her long fingernail. She wore a high-collared hime-kimono which was adorned with intricate gold and purple lines tomoe running down the center and edges of the gown. Kaguya looked up and spoke "you can come out now or do you wish to continue watching me slaughter these worms."

 **Kaguya POV**

A man long white hair reaching the back of his neck wearing wears long, tan colored jeans, black finger-less gloves, and military-styled boots. His coat has zippers on the sleeves and a buckle around the waist, and two brown, leather holsters on the back to carry some kind of weapons I have never seen before (ebony and ivory). He does not wear any form of clothing underneath his coat, going shirtless throughout the whole game, displaying his silver amulet around his neck, as well as his bare, well-toned chest and muscular physique (picture Dante from dmc). Over his shoulder I notice a massive broadsword with a heavy double-edged blade the grip is plain, but the guard is skeletal with a skull-design on each leading to the rib cage from which the blade emerges. On one side of the blade the skull is that of a human, while the other side is a screaming horned demon skull making it an unnerving sight (rebellion). "Impressive didn't expect to be caught." Spoke the stranger while walking towards Madara's dead body. "What is your name boy." I asked. "Right I stole the body from a man named Dante, so just call me Dante." Replied Dante while placing his hand over Madara. Before I could ask what he meant by that I was slammed into the ground by his sword preventing me from moving my body.

 **Normal POV**

Naruto and Sasuke couldn't believe it. They tried everything to harm Kaguya and failed miserably but here shows up some kid slightly older looking then them and stabs Kaguya preventing her from moving. However all of them felt fear at what they saw. He seemed to be absorbing Madara.

 **Dante POV**

After sorting out throw all of Madara's memories and techniques I created 5000 shadow clones to begin my plans. "Half of you go and search for any surviving shinobi and absorb them, the rest go and absorb the dead ones. I will handle Kaguya myself."

 **Kaguya POV**

I was frightened no beyond that. This monster was coming closer to end me and I could do nothing but stare. I closed my eyes and accepted my fate. What I didn't expect was for him to kiss me. "It would be such a waste till kill someone as attractive as you Kaguya." I couldn't explain it my body felt warm and was heating up. "What did you do to me!" I demanded. "Like I said it would be such a waste to kill you so I took all your power." That's when I noticed it his previous eyes were now replaced with the byakugan and now had the rinne-sharigan in the center of his forehead. "Now Kaguya I have an offer for you. I can leave you here powerless were these 'worms' as you called them can get their revenge on you for starting this war while you can do nothing about it, or I can give you a watered down version of your powers and mark you with a seal to insure loyalty towards me." As much as I hated it the answer was pretty obvious. "… I understand m…master." "Good that's a start I'm finished here so we leave after you're marked."

 **Normal POV**

"They're all done lets go. Wait I forgot to mention the seal will activate anytime you try to injure, betray me, or think negative of me causing your lust to continuously rise till the point you lose your mind in it the only way to avoid this to be pleasured by me (imagine succubus mark from Shinmai Maou No Testament). With that they were off to their next destination.


End file.
